Swords
by nozoelis
Summary: Un entrenamiento más (drabble) xander/kamui


Swords

Las noticias corrían como la pólvora dentro de aquella fortaleza. Después de todo, apenas eran un par de sirvientes y Kamui… Era de esperar que la llegada de alguien nuevo causase revuelo. Las sirvientas eran lo único que murmuraban mientras trabajaban, consiguiendo así que Kamui se enterase de que Xander había regresado por unos días.

Era de noche cuando Xander cruzó el umbral de la fortaleza, mientras una de las sirvientas llevaba su caballo al establo. Kamui, tan rápido como escuchó su voz, corrió por los pasillos de piedra y bajó las escaleras como una exhalación; apenas unos segundos después se encontraba entre los brazos del príncipe. Este la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza mientras depositaba un efímero beso sobre la misma.

"Vaya vaya, mi princesita se ha hecho toda una señorita ya" murmuró mientras se separaba de ella, observándola de arriba a abajo. Kamui sonrió, girando sobre sí misma para que pudiese verla bien.

"Esta señorita se ha hecho muy fuerte, hermanito" girando sobre sus talones, echó a correr hasta las escaleras, donde se giró para mirarlo, "te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre, ¡esta vez seré yo quien gane!"

Subió a todo correr, su pelo plateado moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Xander se tapó la boca y desvió los ojos, sonrojado. Su princesita se había convertido en una mujer de verdad.

Tan rápido como Kamui llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desplomó sobre el suelo, tapándose la cara. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que estaba segura de que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en su frente, y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo. No podía detener estos sentimientos de ningún modo.

* * *

La luna llena iluminaba la azotea cuando Kamui abrió la puerta. Sonrió cuando se percató de que Xander ya estaba allí, de espaldas a la entrada, observando el cielo. Las estrellas le hacían la competencia a la luna, pero Kamui las ignoró por completo. Solo podía mantener los ojos en la ancha espalda de su hermano, apreciando lo grande que era. Su cabello, levemente despeinado, contradecía la seriedad que representaba su figura. Cuando se giró, su corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos. La imagen de Xander _sonriéndola_ solamente a ella, iluminado por la luz de la luna a su espalda, consiguió que se la llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Era tan hermoso que el corazón la dolía. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos…

Xander cogió las espadas de madera que se encontraban a su lado y se acercó a Kamui, entregándole una. Ella la cogió, acariciando los dedos de él antes de coger el mango de madera. Él la miró, sorprendido, pero ella sonrió sin decir nada. No quería romper el momento, porque sabía que lo único que saldría de sus labios sería una confesión. No podía hacerle eso, no podía destruir la relación que habían construido a lo largo de los años.

Sin más dilación, la batalla comenzó. Las espadas chocaban, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Los cuerpos de ambos se movían casi en sincronía, como si danzasen en la oscuridad. Cuando uno parecía ganar terreno, el otro rápidamente lo igualaba. Hasta que Kamui cometió un error, y la espada de Xander se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

"Yo gano" susurró con la voz ronca. Kamui bajó la espada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No había forma de poder vencerle en esta situación, así que suspiró, reconociendo su derrota.

"De acuerdo, acepto mi derrota" murmuró mirándole a los ojos. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, sus labios tentadoramente próximos. Se mordió el labio inferior e intento calmarse.

Xander la miraba con intensidad, sin separarse de ella incluso cuando admitió su derrota. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, su mano se movió hasta su barbilla, alzando su rostro y obligándole a mirarle. Fue entonces cuando la besó.

Kamui abrió los ojos, presa de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, rápidamente correspondió al beso, entrelazando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él. Xander se acercó incluso más a ella, apenas dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos. Cuando se separaron, Kamui se tocó los labios con los dedos, rozando donde los labios de Xander hace unos segundos habían acariciado con pasión.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose incómodos.

"¿Quieres la revancha?" preguntó Xander mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ella sonrió.

"Claro que sí", murmuró, "siempre que haya más besos como recompensa para el ganador."

Xander se rio, su risa cristalina como el agua.

"Trato hecho."


End file.
